


No One Said it was a Fight

by TheCrowMaiden



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, everyone & everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowMaiden/pseuds/TheCrowMaiden
Summary: In the weeks after their return from Scarif and after their subsequent recovery, it turns out that the surviving members of the Rogue One squadron are rather accident prone.“I fell down, sir.” Cassian tells General Draven steadily, sporting a lurid black eye. “In the ship. K-2SO can confirm.”***In which the Rogue One crew (briefly) try to hide from each other that they're getting into fights for each other's sakes.





	

In the weeks after their return from Scarif and after their subsequent recovery, it turns out that the surviving members of the Rogue One squadron are rather accident prone.

“I fell down, sir.” Cassian tells General Draven steadily, sporting a lurid black eye. “In the ship. K-2SO can confirm.”

No one believes him. But regardless of how many times Bodhi asks if it had something to do with him, or how many times Jyn tries to force the truth from Kay, the answer remains the same. Even when it turns out that the trainee pilots who had been heard sneering over ‘Imperial infiltration’ have been assigned off planet for a vigorous flight simulation, Cassian refuses to change his statement. He insists he fell during a bit of turbulence and they need not concern themselves over it.

“I just bit my lip,” Jyn snaps a week later, turning her face from her friends so they cannot see the split that oozes blood whenever she speaks.

Her mouth is bruised as well and Cassian grits his teeth whenever he catches sight of it, but she sticks to her story as doggedly as ever when he tries to question her. A recent firefight means half the base is battered and hides what might be their only evidence to the truth. Jyn smiles to see the mess hall filled with faces covered in cuts and swellings, and all Chirrut can do is hand her a handkerchief when her lip starts bleeding again from the strain.

“I-I was fixing the ship and a panel got loose,” is Bodhi’s excuse, as Jyn pulls away his goggles so Cassian can apply a bacta patch to the ugly gash over the pilot’s eyebrow.

Bodhi’s knuckles are raw but his hands are spotless, no sign of grease or soot from working a round of ship repairs. Two mechanics check into the med bay with similar complaints, but their droid’s memory of the last two days has been corrupted and can offer nothing but that the mechanics it accompanied suffered minor injuries while in the x-wing hangar. Baze goes with him when Bodhi next returns to check on his ship, in case another panel should become dislodged.

“Accident with modifying my cannon,” Baze grunts a couple days later, when it is his turn to be covered in scrapes. Chirrut is physically untouched but his robes are torn.

Baze patches Chirrut’s robes while Chirrut applies antiseptic gel to Baze’s face, and several troops with bruises that match the shape of Chirrut’s staff claim they had been sparring with the former guardians. Chirrut promises that any who meet him for a practice fight in the future will not suffer such damage, and Baze says nothing at all.

Then one day someone spits at Bodhi while Jyn is standing with him, and she launches herself upon them in pure, cold fury while Bodhi tries to keep the man’s friends from ganging up on her. Cassian, ever reliable to show up when Jyn is in trouble, arrives shortly after and Baze and Chirrut wade in without hesitation when they see their little siblings facing uneven odds.

“We fell down.” All five of them chorus afterward, bloody-faced and bloody-knuckled. Mon Mothma looks at them with what might be exasperation, but the members of Rogue One look straight ahead with practiced disinterest.

When the Chancellor turns away, Jyn grips Bodhi’s hand and Cassian squeezes both their shoulders. Baze and Chirrut each place a hand on Cassian’s back for a moment of solidarity before all five start laughing and break apart to find the medkits.

They patch each other up, Cassian firmly bandaging Jyn’s hand while Jyn grins at Bodhi and holds a rag to his bleeding nose. Baze rolls his eyes as he wipes grit from a cut in Cassian’s scalp, ignoring Chirrut who is clicking his tongue as he puts a bacta patch on Baze’s cheek. There’s too many of them all trying to take care of each other and it takes longer than it should for them to be cleaned up, but they manage in the end.

After that, Rogue One only seems to be accident prone as a unit.

Cassian’s broken nose for Jyn’s trustworthiness is set against Bodhi’s sprained wrist for the respect of Chirrut’s faith, and Jyn’s fractured cheek for Baze’s loyalty is set against Baze’s jammed shoulder for Cassian’s judgment. They trade injuries for each others’ honour and salve each others’ hurts, and stubbornly give their superiors no other explanation than that they fell down.

From each other though, there is no more hiding. As Kay points out in annoyance, if they were all going to get hurt anyway they might as well do it all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not an original idea to consider that Jyn especially might get into fights over Bodhi's being a former Imperial, but I persnally felt that there was a good chance that they would ALL get into fights for each other. Jyn and Bodhi are the most obvious targets, but the others all have things that could make the other rebels gossip unkindly about them.


End file.
